Friendship grows
by IamBenson
Summary: After Marshall was shot, and we see the show end with Mary in her mothers arms, I really felt there should have been more, I love this shipper now, M/M, please Read and Review.


**A/N: After i saw the episode where Marshall was shot, I felt like there should have been more to the end. The episode ended with Mary crying in her Mom's arms. There should have been a lot more, this happens to be my version.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to USA Network.

* * *

_Since 1970, the Federal Witness Protection Program has relocated thousands of witnesses, some criminal, some not, to neighborhoods all across the country. Everyone of those individuals shares a unique attribute, distinguishing them from the rest of the general population, and that is…somebody wants them dead._

When Marshall left in the ambulance, after he was shot, I wanted desperately to go with him. But I knew he was in good hands and I wanted to be the one to catch Horst or 'Lola' and his band of contract killers.

They hurt Marshall and I was glad they were going away, but after we finally caught up with them and arrested them, I wanted to really get back to Marshall.

The hospital was cold, I sat there nervously wringing my hands and swaying back and forth, to an unknown beat.

Soon after Stan and myself had sat down in the waiting room, my mother and sister came in and held me as I cried, which now that I think about it, I rarely ever cry. It was an odd moment for me and my family. We were hardly affectionate towards each other but when they're needed they are never too far away, so I learned that day.

I continued to cry until I heard my name called throughout the waiting room. I turned from my family and looked upon a doctor in blue scrubs. "I'm Mary Shannon."

"Marshall made it out of surgery, and is resting in recovery. I gotta say, the tube he had in his chest saved his life."

"When can I see him?" I asked hoping to get to him.

"As soon as he is out of recovery, It should be about 30 min. When he's in his own room, I will come and get you." The doctor put a hand to my upper right arm. "He made it, the hard part is over."

I smiled meekly at him, and nodded. He retreated back to where he came. I felt all the comfort in the world at that moment. My mom started to hug me again, and Stan came up. "I told you he would make it." I smiled again and stood up just a little straighter.

I didn't realize thirty minutes had passed. The doctor was standing over me as my head laid comfortably in my mom's lap. "Marshall's in his own room. He's awake."

"Can I see him now?" I asked, slightly drowsy.

The doctor smiled and nodded. I got up and followed. But looked back and saw my sister's head on my mom's shoulder. They were both asleep. Stan was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off getting coffee.

The doctor took a hallway and I trotted to catch up, He stopped at a room and stood there, "Here, we are Miss Shannon." He smiled and left going back to his duties.

For a second, I just stood there, afraid to open the door. I guess I was afraid of seeing Marshall in that condition. But what was I thinking I shoved a tube in his chest. He was my best friend and I hated seeing him hurt.

I gripped the door handle and pulled it to reveal aplain white room, a bathroom to the left and beyond that I saw the end of the bed. I walked around the corner and Marshall looking like death, had his eyes closed. His bad arm draped 

over his abdomen and his head tilted slightly to his left. He was peaceful and I didn't dare wake him. I tried my hardest to retreat quietly, but his voice stopped me. "Where you going Mar?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep." I walked around the bed and pulled the chair next to his bed and sat down on one leg so I could see him better.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now."

"Marshall."

"What?"

"I thought I lost you." I darted my eyes and dropped my head. His hand took mine gently.

"Hey, Mar, I'm fine." He squeezed my hand again. "In a couple weeks I'll feel like new."

I could feel a tear threatening to fall, and I didn't want him to see it, so I glanced out the window.

"Mary?"

I couldn't resist anymore, and turned back to look into his eyes. He saw the tear and wiped it away. I had to say that at that moment I knew I loved my partner. But one thing couldn't get away from me. "Marshall, about the letter…?"

"It's a thing of the past. Because now I know I could never leave. You're too important, for me to just leave."

I couldn't control it any longer, I fell into his good side and he scooted over to let me lay next to him. His good arm wrapped across my back and hugged me as I cried for the first time in the prescence of my partner.

_Its comforting to know that people will always be there for you. Even in the hardest times. Yes, my family gets on my nerves and Marshall can sometimes be a Know-it-all, but I learned that in the hardest of times, Family and Friends are always there to back you up. Marshall was released and I stayed with him for two weeks. Our friendship grew stronger after that day and I knew that he would never leave me, and I would never leave him._


End file.
